A New Beginning
by phoenixmia1979
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts and encounters a new colleague who seems strikingly familiar. Darkness is returning with a shocking face. HP/Marvel Crossover. DH Spoilers, and some lemons. HG/SS, HP/GW, DM/AG, BZ/DG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Look...at...me..." Hermione Granger bit her bottom lip as she watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts finally loose consciousness. Ron went back to the tunnel, but Harry watched as Hermione shoved both a bezoar and Blood Replenishing potion into the man's mouth. She then poured an entire bottle of essence of dittany into the wounds on his neck. Hermione then used muggle methods to check vitals and breathing a sigh of relief as Snape's condition finally stabilized. It would be over five hours before the trio would finally be able to return to the Shrieking Shack. By then, Severus Snape was gone.

Nearly ten years had passed since that fateful night, and the whereabouts of Severus Snape remained a mystery. Only one person knew his location and Minerva McGonagall wasn't one to break a promise. The witch was irritated at her friends' stubbornness, but Severus refused to budge. He had informed her that he had no intention of ever returning after finally finding the peace and contentment he had sought for nearly thirty years. Minerva shook her head to clear it and walked toward the staff lounge. She smiled at the familiar figure waiting there for her to arrive.

"Professor Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts." Hermione, who had been dubbed Mia at University, and had gone by the nickname ever since, smiled at the older woman before embracing her.

"Thank you, Headmistress. It's an honor to be back."

"Minerva, dear. We are colleagues' now." she corrected. "It's time for the meeting to start." Mia nodded and followed the older witch into a crowded room.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'd like to introduce Professor Mia Granger, our new Potions Mistress. Mia, I believe you know everyone here except for..." Minerva caught the attention of a tall, sandy haired wizard and beckoned him over. "Professor Mia Granger, I'd like you to meet Professor Russ King. Russ has been the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor for five years now."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mia." The man's voice was a rich baritone that seemed vaguely familiar, although Mia had trouble placing it. The two conversed for a few moments before Minerva began ushering everyone to the Great Hall.

At dinner, Russ observed the young woman with hooded eyes. Mia Granger was very picky about her food, foregoing the rich dishes offered for baked chicken and roasted vegetables. Russ knew who she was, of course. Hermione "Mia" Granger, Order of Merlin, Second Class, and a hero of the Great War. A letter popped next to her plate, causing her to grin happily as she opened it. "Letter from someone special?" He asked. In response, she handed him a photograph. The subject was a black haired, green eyed boy of about eight years of age.

"My godson," Mia smiled. "Albus Severus Potter, who prefers to be called Sev. He is very proud of being named after Severus Snape, although I expect the latter to faint if he were to ever find out." Minerva shot a quick glance at Mia.

"Mia, Severus Snape died during the final battle." Mia frowned and shook her head.

"No, he didn't. That year, I made it a habit to carry several bezoars, and an assortment of healing potions at all times. Harry played along to ensure that Riddle didn't try to return and finish the job, but Snape was alive when we left the shack that night."

"Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"Harry and I both felt that after all the sacrifices, including over twenty years of his life, he was entitled to do what he damn well pleased. However, I will warn the both of you not to insult Severus Snape in the presence of either Harry or Ginny Potter. The consequences won't be pretty."

"Why is that?" Mia paused as she considered the thirty-something year old's question.

"When he was fifteen, Harry learned that the father that he had idolized most of his life was a selfish, spoiled, arrogant bully. At nearly eighteen, he finally learned of his mother's best friend, someone who had watched over and protected him for seven years without a whisper of a thank you. I think that one of the happiest days of Harry's life was when he found portraits of his parents inside their vault at Gringotts and was able to tell his mother the truth about Severus Snape. As far as Ginny, she is of the opinion that had it not been for Snape's intervention, she would either be dead or in the spell damage ward of St. Mungo's, courtesy of Amycus and Alecto Carrow." Mia then took a sip of her wine, quietly observing the pensive look on the face of Russ King.

It wasn't much later when everyone began filing out of the Great Hall in order to get some rest before classes began the next day. Russ was still thinking of that evening's revelations when he entered his rooms, locking the doors behind him. Russ was still deep in his own thoughts as he entered his bathroom and walked over to the sink. Lifting a washcloth, he methodically began to wash his face and neck, slowly revealing a large bite-shaped scar on his neck.

Mia walked into her own chambers with an odd sense of foreboding. Perhaps it was a combination of the wine, the peculiar conversation topic at dinner with a healthy dose of paranoia, but Mia swore that she could almost feel Snape's presence. Shaking her head, she gave the portrait guarding her rooms her new password-asphodel- and picked up a case from her dresser after changing out of her robes and into a tank top and pajama bottoms.

Several years ago a charm had been developed that channeled magic through muggle devices, allowing them to work in magical environments. Most of Britain's half-bloods and muggle-borns had been thrilled with the new development and Mia was no exception. A laptop computer, IPOD, television and DVD player adorned her quarters, and she was in the mood to watch a good movie. 

Mia began thumbing through her movie collection when she suddenly gasped. She had her movies grouped by genre, and was looking through her Kevin Smith flicks when her eyes fell onto a copy of Dogma. All of the pieces finally clicked into place. Somehow that man had done something to de-age himself at least twelve years or so. Mia was tempted to confront the other professor, but decided that discretion was the better part of valor. After watching the movie, a decidedly more cheerful Mia slid into her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mia dressed quickly in a dark green frock coat; waistcoat and skirt, white blouse and black dragon hide boots. She had learned in a matter of days at the beginning of her apprenticeship that the wardrobe of the only Potions Master she'd known before then, her fellow apprentices and her current Master, were a matter of function rather than fashion. After charming her wavy chestnut hair into a tight plait, Mia headed toward the Great Hall.

Russ watched as she plopped into her chair and poured herself a cup of coffee. Mia quickly downed it before pouring another and drinking it almost as quickly.

"Not a morning person, are we?" Her only response was an icy glare as she 

continued drinking. Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts Herbology professor and Gryffindor head of House, cleared his throat and leaned towards Russ.

"Word of warning, mate. If you want your bollocks to remain intact, don't try talking to Mia until she's had at least three cups of coffee."

"Fuck you, Nev," was the decidedly surly response from the witch, causing Neville to grin cheerfully.

"Sorry, Mia. You know I adore you, but my wife would kill me." Mia shook her head before turning to her breakfast. Feeling better, she apologized to her old friend for her attitude. Neville waved it off and the discussion turned to classes and teaching methods. When asked about hers, Mia grinned.

"Hey, Nev, do you remember our first class?"

"Before or after I melted my cauldron?"

"Before. The wand waving speech."

"You plan to channel the bat, Mia? That should be interesting." Mia chuckled before standing and going to her office.

Russ had listened to the conversation with a combination of curiosity and trepidation. Since he had a free period, he decided to slip down to the Potion's classroom to observe. Russ disillusioned himself and slipped inside, hiding in a corner that gave him the best vantage. Moments later the doors flew open with a bang and Mia strode in.

"There will be little foolish wand-waving in this class..." Mia spoke softly as she quoted the speech verbatim that she herself had heard in that very classroom eighteen years ago. "I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper into death. That is, if you are not as big of a bunch of dunderheads as my potions master had to teach. Mr. Lupin!" Harry's godson looked up, his hair a bright shade of turquoise blue, and gulped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, Professor." Mia nodded.

"Mr. Davies, where might I find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, Professor."

"Miss Anderson, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, Professor."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you completed your reading assignment. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Davies, and Miss Anderson, five points each." Mia lectured for about ten minutes before allowing the children to attempt a fairly simple potion. She walked around the class, correcting procedure and technique. As Mia made her way towards the back of the class, she detected another presence. Sniffing slightly, she inwardly smirked as she recognized the stranger's cologne. As soon as class was dismissed and the room empty, Mia locked the doors and smiled before facing the spot where her visitor was standing.

"Do my teaching methods meet with your approval, Professor King? Or should I say Professor Snape?"

Russ allowed his disillusionment charm to fall as he looked at his colleague with an expression of shock that soon turned to resignation.

"When did you figure it out?"

"Last night. I won't tell anyone. I will ask that you tell Harry and Ginny though. Guilt and regret have eaten away at those two over the past decade and I think this will help everyone find some closure. Besides," Mia added with an impish grin, "if it helps any, Harry grew his hair out and no longer looks like his father." Russ smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll speak to them whenever you can arrange it."

"Excellent. I usually have dinner with them on Sunday, and Ginny is constantly harping on me about my love life...or lack thereof. I'll send an owl telling them that I am bringing a friend."

"Well, I have class in five minutes, so I will see you at lunch." He left with a smile and Mia stood there marveling at the differences. It wasn't surprising that no one had noticed. Russ King was charming, witty, friendly and kind. Severus 

Snape had been a cruel, hateful, bitter, sarcastic bastard. Mia couldn't see herself even being cordial with Snape. However, she thought, a smile curving her lips, she enjoyed being friends with Russ. Mia knew that if she were to be honest with herself, she was very attracted to Russ and wouldn't mind becoming more than friends. Shaking her head, Mia schooled her expression into one of neutrality as she went out to greet her next class.

The rest of the week passed quickly and in no time at all it was Sunday. Mia waited in the foyer, smiling when she spotted him. Russ was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and blue cloak. The pair walked out of the gates and apparated with a crack onto the front steps of a fairly large house. Mia reached for the knocker and rapped it against the door.

A/N I already know that I am going to get some flack since Severus is so OOC. However, the man finally let go of his demons and has been able to relax some in the decade following the war. This Severus is what I think our favorite Potions Master would have been like had he been not trapped between to manipulative old coots.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mia!" Ginny Potter shrieked as she opened the door. The red-head's grin broadened as her eyes fell on Russ. "Come on in, both of you." Ginny watched as Kreacher took the visitor's cloaks before leading them into the parlor. "Harry, Mia and her friend are here." A lanky, black haired man walked in and over to the group.

"Hey, Mia." Harry grinned as he hugged his long-time friend. He then extended his hand to Russ. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Russ smiled as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Potter. Russ King at your service." Russ glanced around the round. "You and your wife have a lovely home." Russ was looking at a statue and didn't see his host's eyes narrow.

"Mia, could you and Russ please join me in my study." Harry led the other adults into an office, pulling his wand out to lock the doors and place an impertuable charm on them. He took a deep breath before turning to his guests.

"I'd hoped for this moment every day of the past ten years," Harry said with a self-deprecating chuckle. "Now that it's finally here, I haven't a clue what to say."

"Well, I do," Ginny piped in. "Welcome back, Professor Snape." Harry managed a sheepish grin.

"I'm so glad you came, sir." Russ finally decided to say something to break the tension.

"Call me Russ, Harry. As you said, it has been ten years, and I apologize for my conduct at the time. I was...it was horribly unfair on my part to transfer a grudge from my own youth to an innocent child."

"It's not like I helped matters." Harry replied. "There you were, trying to keep me alive, and I was doing my best to get myself killed." Another voice rang out, causing all of the others to turn and stare.

"In other words, you were both acting like first class idiots." The speaker was the only occupant of one of two paintings in the room, the other being empty. 

Lily Evans Potter looked at both her son and childhood friend sternly. Ginny and Mia both giggled as they watched two of the most powerful wizards in the world flush and say in near unison "Yes, mum" "Yes, Lily".

"Hello, Mia." The portrait witch smiled. "How is being a teacher?"

"Pretty good, Lily. I'm not the most popular teacher at Hogwarts, but I do try to be fair. There's a muggle saying that fits-I'm an equal opportunity asshole." Harry chuckled.

"From the way Teddy described it in his last letter, our Mia has adopted the Severus Snape guide to teaching potions." Harry interjected. "Minus the insults and favoritism."

"The insults were the most important part of that guide," Russ said with an expression of mock-hurt. "I'll have you know that I worked very hard on them." All of the adults laughed, remembering some of the snarky comments adorning their potions essays during their years at Hogwarts.

The cheerful mood was broken with the sound of a young boy screaming "I 

hate you, James!" The group walked into the kitchen to find Harry and Ginny's younger son poring over a potions book, muttering furiously under his breath. The child's hair was alternating stripes of red and gold. Russ watched as Harry shook his head before placing a hand on the child's shoulder and shouting "James Sirius Potter, kitchen! Now!!" Another boy came downstairs, completely failing to hide his grin.

"Where is your broom, James?" The boy's face paled and he began pleading unsuccessfully with his father as Harry went to a closet and removed a racing broom, shrunk it and locked it into a trunk. "That's two months this time, young man. If I catch you bullying your brother again, then I might think about returning during your second year at Hogwarts."

"But Dad, that's three years away."

"Then you know what you have to do. Now I will be having a few words with your grandfather." Harry stalked back into to the room and over to a portrait on the far wall. "Dad, I love you, but I am not going to allow you and James Sirius to continue tormenting Sev. It happens again and your portrait will be returned to Gringotts."

"It's bad enough that you named my grandson after Snivellus, but then you encourage the boy to be like that slimy git. For Merlin's sake, Harry, the boy wants to be in Slytherin!"

"First of all, his name is Severus. Second, had it not been for Severus Snape, a Slytherin, Ginny and I would be dead. Last but not least, it was a Gryffindor that caused your deaths." Harry took a deep breath. "Grow up, Dad" were his final words before walking back to the assembled group at the table.

Ginny had applied a glamour to her son's hair until the counter potion could be brewed, and the boy was happily discussing the subject with his Aunt Mia. Harry cleared his throat to get his son's attention.

"Sev, there is someone that I'd like you to meet." Looking from his son to his former teacher, Harry smiled. No one realized that a nearby painting of a field was now occupied by James and Lily Potter. "Albus Severus, I'd like you to meet your namesake, Professor Severus Snape." Sev's reaction was comical as his jaw dropped and his eyes grew as large as saucers. A shocked voice rang out from the wall.

"Snivellus!?" THWACK! "Ouch, Lily, that hurt!" Russ turned to look at the painting of his childhood friend and his childhood nemesis.

"Hello Lily...Potter," he addressed each of them in turn.

"You look wonderful, Sev. Thank you for everything that you did for Harry." James Potter didn't say anything, simply sneering before storming off and back to his own portrait.

Dinner was finally served and Russ noticed that the Potter's eldest son was still sulking over the loss of his broom. Part of him wondered if having parents like Harry and Ginny would have changed the first James Potter. Russ stifled a chuckle as he watched young Lily Luna Potter follow her brother around.

"Lily and Sev, version two." Russ turned to see the first Lily Potter watching her grandchildren fondly. "You know, I've seen the way that you and Mia look at each other, Sev...Russ," she said, quickly correcting herself. "You two would be good for each other."

"She's right, you know." Harry walked over to them. "Mia's like a sister to me, and I want to see her happy. Not to mention that if there is anyone I know that deserves to find true love and happiness, it's you." Russ felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat.

"That's all well and good, but I will not put what little peace I have found these past ten years on the line for another unrequited love...no offense, Lily."

"None taken. All Harry and I are saying is that we hope that the both of you keep your hearts and minds open to the possibility." Before Russ could formulate a response, Mia walked over and the discussion ended.

It was after eight that night before Mia and Russ got back to Hogwarts. He walked her down to her rooms, and as they stood at the door, Mia summoned her courage and asked Russ to join her for a nightcap.

For his part, Russ was hoping that Harry and Lily had been right and that his attraction to the pretty brunette was reciprocated. However, as he sipped the excellent scotch, he wasn't sure how to ascertain her feelings. Finally, Russ decided that there was only one way to find out.

"Mia?" As she turned to face him, Russ dipped his head to capture her mouth in a gentle kiss. Mia's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted in invitation. Russ pulled her close, holding her tightly against him as his tongue plundered the warm recesses of her mouth. Passion began to overtake them as Mia's head fell back, giving Russ access to her throat. The couple fell back onto the sofa, Mia straddling Russ and wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning at the feel of his erection through the layers of cloth that separated them.

"Mia, if we don't stop now," Russ groaned, breathing heavily. "I don't think I'll be able to."

"I never said anything about stopping," she replied, licking his collarbone. His eyes smoldered, and he stood up, pulling her into the bedroom.

Clothing went flying as Russ pushed Mia to the bed. She moaned and arched her back as his mouth closed over one breast. His left hand covered her other breast while the right combed through the small patch of chestnut curls at the apex of her thighs. Russ moved at a methodical pace, slowly kissing his way down her body. Using his hands to hold her open, he buried his head between her legs. 

Russ ran his tongue over her sensitive nub, causing Mia to cry out. Thank Merlin for silencing charms, he thought, as he continued his assault with renewed vigor. Soon, Mia couldn't take anymore.

"Russ, please," she begged. "I need you." Russ didn't move except to lift his head.

"Where do you need me?" he asked with a smirk before licking her again.

"I need you inside me now, please." Russ didn't hesitate, and with a single thrust, he buried himself in her warm, wet folds. He remained still to allow her to adjust to his size, but Mia began moving, with increasing urgency. He obliged her, matching her rhythm. She felt her climax building, and Russ slipped his hand to where their bodies joined. Mia tensed before she exploded, screaming 'Severus' as the waves of her orgasm overcame her. Russ followed quickly with a cry of 'Hermione' as he finally lost control, and with one final thrust he filled her with his seed.

Both were breathing heavily as their pulse rates returned to normal. Russ held Mia against him, and entwined, the lovers soon fell soundly asleep.

Soft light filled the room as Mia opened her eyes to find Russ watching her, a soft smile on his face. "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" Mia returned his smile with one of her own.

"Good morning, yourself." Grabbing her wand, she murmured 'tempus' and 6:32 flashed in the air. A wicked smile crossed her face as their eyes met. "Solely in the name of water and time conservation, Russ, would you care to join me in the shower?" Russ grinned back, but shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that if I did, we would never make it to breakfast, my dear." Mia nodded and slipped out of bed. A half-hour later, the two were walking to the Great Hall. Both Russ and Mia had inscrutable expressions on their faces as they took their seats. Minerva leaned over to inform them that there would be a meeting Friday night in her office concerning the Halloween Ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After dinner on Friday, Russ and Mia walked up to Minerva's office. They were a little surprised to see both adult Potters and the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting. Minerva smiled as they entered.

"Have a seat, Professor Granger, Professor King." Minerva turned to the Minister, who cleared his throat.

"This year, we would like to have a concert in honor of those lost from 1978 until 1997. So far, the problem has been finding musicians. I have been informed that the four of you are talented singers, and would be perfect. We want each of you to choose whom you'd like to sing for and what song or songs you'd like to perform." The protests began in earnest before Mia's voice rose above the din.

"Hey guys, give it up. You know as well as I do that somehow we're getting roped into this. A better use of our time would be to figure out what we are going to sing." Russ groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as a broad grin suddenly spread over Harry's face.

"Uh-oh," Mia muttered. "What harebrained scheme are you cooking up now, Harold James Potter?"

"Just a way to turn people on their ears. There really isn't any good wizarding music for a memorial concert." Mia agreed and quickly grabbed a parchment and quill.

"Well, I have a few ideas for some of the victims and a few songs for the memorial in general. I fell in love with some American muggle country, classic rock and alternative rock music when I was there for my third year in University."

"Can you give us some examples, Professor Granger?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, for example, "There You'll Be" for the Potters, "Dyin Ain't Much of a Livin' for Colin Creevey and the other students we lost, "My Immortal" for Headmaster Snape, "Travellin' Soldier" for Sirius Black..."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mia," Harry broke in, "but you mentioned a song for the Headmaster. How does it go?" Mia took a deep breath before humming a tune and singing.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears;

But if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still held on me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still held on me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still held on me"

As Mia finished, Russ looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Mia. That is the perfect song for my brother." Every head but Mia's shot up.

"Brother?" Kingsley asked. "I can see strong resemblance, but no one knew about you."

"I'm not surprised." Russ replied. "Sev was already at Hogwarts when I was born, and after our parents died, he felt that I would be safer if he got me out of the country. I was educated in the States and remained there until I received word that Voldemort returned. I kept a low profile, acting as Sev's eyes and ears, smuggling as many muggleborns as I could escape the Ministry's purge the year Sev was Headmaster. I came here during the Final Battle, after receiving a message from 

my brother. When my brother's fate was...well I slipped to the Shrieking Shack, retrieved his body and took it to my home, where I held a quiet funeral. This was done in accordance with Sev's final wishes, as stated in his last letter to me." Russ retrieved a folded parchment from his robes and handed it to the Minister. "It was after my brother's sacrifice that I began using my middle name in his honor."

"What is your given name?"

"Christopher Russell Snape, Minister." came the quiet response. No one spoke as Kingsley carefully unfolded the parchment and began to read aloud.

"Dear Chris,

I was most disappointed and concerned by your refusal to return to the States, but I feel that it may soon become a moot point. I only have a few moments to write as I was just informed that the Potter entourage is enroute here. The final confrontation between Lily's son and the Dark Lord will occur in a matter of hours and I fear that I may not be able to tell the boy the information that he needs to know in time. As you are aware, I have never had much use for Divination, but it doesn't require a Seer to know that the likelihood of my survival 

is slim to none. That being said, I ask you to take me to the one place that I have ever been allowed to be myself. The only peace and freedom that I have known these past years has been during the times you invited me to your home in Charlotte, and that is where I would like to rest. Take care and be safe. Know that I love you, my brother,

Sev"

Kingsley was shocked by the tone of the letter, but it seemed to confirm everything that Harry Potter had said about the dour, taciturn man that had been Severus Snape.

The conversation soon returned to the concert. Russ told Kingsley that he would reveal that he was a Snape when he felt the time was right, but refused to discern the exact location of his home, wanting to keep the likes of Rita Skeeter and her ilk away. Finally, Kingsley left, and Minerva exhaled deeply before glaring at Mia and Russ.

"A little warning would have been nice, you two. I assume that only the four of us in here know the truth?" The group nodded, and Minerva sighed. "I 

thought you didn't plan to tell anyone, Severus?" Russ simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Consider who we are discussing here, Minerva. The Sorcerer's Stone at eleven, a basilisk at twelve, Sirius Black at thirteen, the Triwizard Tournament at..."

"I get the point." Minerva shook her head. "Do you think that anyone else would know?" Russ sighed and nodded.

"Despite the measures I have taken...the hair color, de-aging potion, and rhinoplasty, my face is somewhat unmistakable. By claiming to be a secret younger sibling, the resemblance can be explained with hardly anyone giving it a second thought."

It was over an hour later before Mia and Russ were able to return to their chambers. Russ was very quiet as he contemplated his next course of action. It took a great deal for him to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with another beautiful, muggleborn Gryffindor witch, or that his feelings for Mia put the ones he had once felt for Lily Evans to shame. Russ decided that he would make tomorrow 

a day that his witch would never forget.

When Mia went to breakfast the next morning, she was surprised to find a rose waiting for her at her plate with a note wrapped around its stem. She unrolled the parchment and after reading it, quickly finished her meal with the required three cups of coffee. Thank Merlin it was Saturday, she thought as she re-entered her rooms, and it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. She quickly changed into jeans, a polo shirt and her well-worn leather jacket. Russ had asked her to go with him to Diagon Alley to select robes for the concert, Muggle London for a few other things, and then back to Diagon Alley for dinner at a new restaurant that had just opened. Mia greeted Russ at the gates with a kiss before the couple apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was nearly seven o'clock before the pair entered the Bella Noche, and the restaurant was so crowded that neither Russ nor Mia heard an identical pair of gasps from a nearby table. The hostess, who had been a classmate of Mia's at Hogwarts, had already been apprised of Russ' plans and bustled towards them.

"Professor King, Professor Granger, welcome to Bella Noche. Your table is ready, so if you'll just follow me this way." An exceptional dinner followed 

consisting of a calamari appetizer, chicken Caesar salad, shrimp and broccoli Alfredo over fettuccine, and Tiramisu for dessert. As soon as the plates vanished, Russ took a sip of his wine, cleared his throat and smiled.

"Mia, these past few weeks have been the happiest I can recall, thanks to you. I know that I am rushing things, but I swore long ago that I would never hide my true feelings from someone ever again. The truth is that I have fallen in love with you." Russ reached into his pocket, and pulled out his hand as he knelt in front of her. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears poured down Mia's face as she nodded.

"Yes," she said, "yes, a thousand times yes!" The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss, but was interrupted when three voices rang out. Ron, Molly and Lavender Weasley glared at Mia with undisguised scorn and hatred and at Russ with pity.

"You poor man, how can we help break whatever charm she has on you?" Molly crooned, completely oblivious to Russ' expression.

"Mum, you're forgetting something. She would use a potion. Amortentia 

wouldn't be a problem for that jumped-up little mudblood," was Ron's comment. Lavender then added her own insight.

"It has to be. There's no other way that ugly little bookworm could ever catch a husband." Russ and Mia looked at each other and cracked up laughing, infuriating the Weasley contingent.

"What's so bloody funny?" Ron snarled, causing Mia to snort.

"Just the thought of anyone slipping a potion into Russ' drink." Russ nodded.

"An excellent point, my love. My brother taught me enough to recognize if my drink had been tampered with."

"I can't say that I am surprised, dearest." Mia replied. "He was infinitely more brilliant and clever than I could ever hope to be."

"Your brother? Who exactly are you?" Molly asked.

"Christopher Russell Snape, at your service, madam. A word of warning to the lot of you. If I ever hear you insult my fiancée or myself in such a manner again, I will sue you for defamation of character. Good night to you." Ron Weasley couldn't resist one last jab.

"Just be careful, mate. That bitch is so cold she'll freeze your bits off." Russ simply smiled, although his eyes were like ice.

"She's had ample opportunity, but has yet to do so. If you'll forgive me, Mr. Weasley, if I'm not overly concerned."

"That's because I have a real man in my bed, sweetheart, and not an obnoxious little boy." After a pointed glance in Ron's direction, Mia picked up her pocketbook and jacket before sashaying to the front door. Russ watched the front door swing closed before grinning at the now-purple Ron Weasley and practically running after his bride-to-be. Mia was standing at a bench, smoking a cigarette. Russ walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

"Well, that was interesting, my dear. Ten years ago..." Russ paused briefly. 

"What exactly happened between you and the Weasleys?"

"The other Weasleys, I don't have a problem with, just Molly and Ron. I was engaged to Ron, but when I agreed to accept an apprenticeship after University, he went ballistic. His wife was to be a stay-at-home mother while he worked. I told him that I had no intention of becoming Molly Weasley version two. He stormed out and married Lavender a month later. From what I've been told, though, she's been buying Conceptrias on the sly during the entire time she's been married."

"Merlin's beard, that's not meant for short term use. The silly girl is probably completely infertile by now." Mia simply shrugged as she stubbed out her cigarette.

"Russ, I don't want the two of them to ruin anymore of this evening. Let's go home." Russ nodded, and with a pop, the pair Disapparated. Unbeknownst to them, a fat beetle was sitting on the lamppost and had heard every word.


End file.
